Why I Cry
by SpitballSparky
Summary: Princess finds out why bowser is putting aside his pride to join Mario in the fight against Smithy. One shot.


"Mario?" Princess Peach Toadstool called out softly. She sat up in her bed. She could never fall asleep in a place other than her castle. She was in an inn of sorts in Monstro Town, a small town on a mountain where reformed monsters came to get a fresh start. It was pitch black, she couldn't see anything. She had been traveling with Mario and his companions after he had rescued her from a strange man. Nobody answered her call, aso she assumed the other must've been asleep. She was beginning to regret coming along. She was really of no use in her mind. Should Mario and the other be defeated, what could she do? She could slap, or whack the enemy with her new parasol she purchased in Seaside Town, but other than that, nothing. And nobody even knew she was gone. Her Grandmother, who understood her better than anybody else was covering for her. If anybody else knew she was gone, they would panic! Poor Toadsworth would probably have a heart attack. He worried most of all.

"Mario?" She called out again, hoping for some company in the night. No responce. She signed. She squinted, trying to focus on the floor. Through the darkness she recognized three figures on the floor. The first was Mario, no mistaking it. The second was Mallow, one of Mario's companions. She liked him. He was a happy-go-lucky little guy who tried his hardest all the time. And the third was Geno. She didn't exactly understand him, but she knew he had a heart of gold. But wait! Where was Bowser? She didn't trust him, for a minute. She knew he was up to no good. He was probably planning something right now. But she kept her opinions to herself, as she knew Mario wouldn't trust him without a good reason. Careful not to step on her friends, who willingly gave her the only bed, who were sleeping on the floor, she left the hotel.

It was so peaceful at night. Nobody was outside except her. It made her feel even more alone. Everybody was asleep but her. The only sound was coming from a few doors down. One of the monsters was ranting about a crystal or something. But it was also cold. But she didn't want to put on something warmer, as she was enjoying her new Nautica Dress she purchased from an odd Shaman near an old ship.

"I wish I could call Grandma. She would talk to me until Mario wakes up..." she thought out loud. She looked forward to where a small hill was. A shadowy figure stood atop it. Bowser. She knew it was him. What was he doing? She knew better than to find out, as he would most likely make off with her while Mario was asleep, but she couldn't help it. She walked closer, being careful to make sure he didn't hear her approaching. He was staring across the sea, where his castle was in view, even in the pitch black night sky. His pet chomp was beside him. Bowser wasn't her favorite person, but she didn't want him to be sad or anything. She decided to risk it.

"Bowser?" She called out in a meek voice. Bowser turned to her.

"Wah!" he shouted. "What are you doing here?" He shouted. The chomp growled. Princess stepped back. Bowser motioned for the chomp to be calm.

"Sorry. I was just a bit...startled..." He admitted.

"Oh, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to..." She stopped. "Are you okay?" Bowser's face had the look of shock. What did she care?

"Why do you ask?" He grunted.

"You're not asleep, and you are staring at your castle. I figured you were homesick." She told him, trying to be friendly.

"I just hope I can kick Smithy out of my castle! I want...no I need it back!" He shouted to the sky, avoiding eye contact with the princess.

"Well, with Mario helping, you'll have your castle back in no time." Princess remined him.

"Yeah, yeah. Always Mario." He said in a stern voice.

"And even in worse case scenario, you could build another castle." She said trying to point out every obvious solution to him.

"I don't care about the castle. Just leave me alone. I'll take care of you later." He said. Princess sat down on the hill.

"Please don't be sad. I just want to help." She felt guilty. She reached in a pocket on her dress and pulled out a mushroom and fed it to his chomp. The chomp squelaed and ate the mushroom quickly. It licked her, and she pat it on it's head.

"Are you cute!" she praised the creature. "I bet the kid's just love you!" Bowser sniffed. Princess stood up quickly and gasped.

"Oh my!" She bought her hands to her face. "Your children! Oh my insensitive of me!" Princess began to cry. Bowser wasn't worried about the castle, he was worried about his children, who were inside when the sword plunged into the castle.

"I just want to make sure they're okay." Bowser said trying to hold back tears. Princess wasamazed to see him like this. He was rude, and obnoxious, but he was a caring father.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. Ludwig is a smart young man, and Roy is pretty strong. They can take care of themselves until you get back." She tried to keep him in good hopes.

"Please just go, and don't tell Mario about any of this." Bowser motioned for her to leave. Princess said nothing and began to walk away.

"I got a rep, you know." He reminded her. Princess turned back to him.

"On Saturdays, we get together at the Mariott Golf Club and play golf." princess said. Bowser turned to her.

"What are you rambling about?" Bowser asked.

"It's pretty fun. Mario, Daisy, Wario and a few people. If you're interested, come on by. The more the marrier." She offered, before entering the hotel room, leaving Bowser alone.

"There's still hope..." Bowser thought out loud. "Maybe she does care, if even a little..."

Note: Please let me know what you think. And yes, I know Toadsworth wasn't invented yet, but for the same of continuity, he is mentioned.


End file.
